kyumin story ( Supernatural)
by hye jin park
Summary: Jauh sebelum masa sekarang ketika dunia masih di penuhi oleh makhluk mahkluk mitos dengan kekuatan sihir yang kuat, jauh dimana saat keretakan gerbang dimensi yang menghubungkan dunia atas dan bawah mulai retak, keseimbangan dunia terancam. Takdir dimulai, yang menerima kekuatan harus siap untuk mati!.
1. Chapter 1

**A Kyumin fanfiction**

**( Witch hunter)**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|supernatural- friendship_adventure|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: all coup**

**Genre : supernatural, romance**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Summary :**

**Jauh sebelum masa sekarang ketika dunia masih di penuhi oleh makhluk mahkluk mitos dengan kekuatan sihir yang kuat, jauh dimana saat keretakan gerbang dimensi yang menghubungkan dunia atas dan bawah mulai retak, keseimbangan dunia terancam. Takdir dimulai, yang menerima kekuatan harus siap untuk mati!.**

**Happy Reading**

**Prolog**

Jauh sebelum masa sekarang ketika dunia masih di penuhi oleh makhluk- makhluk mitos dengan kekutan sihir yang kuat ketika dunia dipenuhi dengan jerit-ketakutan serta pertumpahan darah demi kekuatan dan kehidupan abadi.

Jauh dimana jembatan penghubung antara dunia atas dan bawah mulai retak, keseimbangan dunia terancam dan harus ada yang menyegel kembali gerbang dimensi yang rusak.

Ketiga belas dewan surga berkumpul untuk mengatasi masalah yang terjadi, menyegel gerbang dimensi, mengembalikan-mengurung makhluk-makhluk mitos dalam kegelapan tanpa dasar, 'memutihkan ' kembali manusia .

Leeteuk, ketua dewan surga membagi mutiara jiwanya menjadi lima unsur kekuatan yang akan mengembalikan keselarasan dunia. Yang dimana setiap pemilik kekuatan itu harus siap untuk mati.

Ini adalah tugas bagi para pelindung langit, mereka bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia dan bersiap untuk takdir yang segera dimulai...

tbc

**Yang berminat silakan review!^^**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

**A Kyumin fanfiction**

**( supernatural)**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|supernatural- friendship_adventure|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: all coup**

**Genre : supernatural, fantasy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Summary :**

**Jauh sebelum masa sekarang ketika dunia masih di penuhi oleh makhluk mahkluk mitos dengan kekuatan sihir yang kuat, jauh dimana saat keretakan gerbang dimensi yang menghubungkan dunia atas dan bawah mulai retak, keseimbangan dunia terancam. Takdir dimulai, yang menerima kekuatan harus siap untuk mati!.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 1**

_**Ketidaktaatan manusia pertama**_

_**dari buah pohon terlarang, yang rasanya fana,**_

_**membawa kematian ke dalam dunia ke dalam sebuah 'celaka'**_

_**dengan hilangnya Eden,**_

_**sampai 'sesuatu ' hadir kembali memulihkan kita,**_

_**mendapatkan kembali kursi bahagia**_

_**senandung surga yang membawanya pada rahasia,**_

_**benih-benih terpilih yang tertanam ,**_

_**hingga bumi keluar dari kekacauan...**_

Jauh sebelum masa sekarang ketika dunia masih di penuhi oleh makhluk- makhluk mitos dengan kekutan sihir yang kuat ketika dunia dipenuhi dengan jerit-ketakutan serta pertumpahan darah demi kekuatan dan kehidupan abadi.

Jauh dimana jembatan penghubung antara dunia atas dan bawah mulai retak, keseimbangan dunia terancam dan harus ada yang menyegel kembali gerbang dimensi yang rusak.

Ketiga belas dewan surga berkumpul untuk mengatasi masalah yang terjadi, menyegel gerbang dimensi, mengembalikan-mengurung makhluk-makhluk mitos dalam kegelapan tanpa dasar, 'memutihkan ' kembali manusia .

Para dewan surga membagi mutiara jiwanya menjadi lima unsur kekuatan yang akan mengembalikan keselarasan dunia. Yang dimana setiap pemilik kekuatan itu harus siap untuk mati.

Takdir yang memepertemukan mereka setiap dua ratus tahun sekali, bagai aliran sungai yang selalu mengalir tak berujung ,Ini adalah tugas bagi para pelindung langit, mereka bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia dan bersiap untuk takdir yang segera dimulai...

**- **_**' A Kyumin fanfiction'**_** -**

Pagi yang cerah,udaranya terasa lebih hangat menyambut datangnya musim semi. Kuncup-kuncup bunga yang mulai merekah menambah suasana ceria menyambut pagi. Terlihat seorang gadis sedang merangkai bunga. Senyum manisnya tak henti-hentinya terkembang dari mulutnya. Lee Sung Min adalah nama gadis itu. Ia adalah putri dari mendiang perdana mentri Lee Kang In. Kakaknya adalah Lee Si woon ,pejabat keuangan di istana. Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia menatap rangkaian bunganya yang sudah setengah jadi. Pernikahannya tinggal seminggu lagi. Sungmin mulai gusar,ia tidak ingin menikah setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tapi ibunya telah memutuskannya dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa membantahnya.

Sungmin tahu jika ibunya berubah sejak ayahnya meninggal. Ibunya melarangnya untuk pergi keluar rumah dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang membosankan. Sejak kecil ia telah dididik untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik sempat terfikir juga olehnya bagaimana bosannya menjalani hari hari tanpa kebebasan, hidup terkurung dalam rumah boneka dikendalikkan oleh peraturan dan norma norma yang menjemukkan. Ia sadar akan itu semua tapi entahlah,ia sendiri tidak mengerti jalan fikiran ibunya saat ini, ibunya terlihat berbeda sejak ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah luar dan membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Itu Enhyuk ,pelayan kesayangannya itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri dirinya. Dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat akan menyampaikan berita penting. Eunhyuk mulai membuka mulutnya dan berbicara mengenai berita yang didengarnya.

"Jadi,apa kesimpulannya?"tanya Sungmin sambil terus merangkai bunga.

"Anda tidak jadi menikah!"jawab Eunhyuk senang.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat, disunggingkannya sebuah senyuman tipis nyaris tak terlihat. Setelah itu ia kembali meletakkan rangkaiannya yang terakhir.

"Jangan terlalu senang, kita harus terlihat sedih bagaimanapun juga yang mati adalah tunanganku". Seul hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya.

" selesai, letakkan ini di samping jendela!"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menaruh rangkaian itu di tempat yang diperintahkan. Sebuah anggukan dan senyum kecil tergambar di wajah lembutnya, Sungmin tampak senang akan hasil pekerjaannya. " Hyukki- ah , bantu aku! bukankah kita harus bersiap ke pemakaman"ucapnya lantang...

Eunhyuk yang masih bingung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perintah agashinya itu, dengan cekatan ia membantu Sungmin bersiap diri.

" hyukki-ah, ingat kau harus terus memegangiku ara! bersikaplah seolah aku sedang sangaaat terguncang , oh dan juga tunjukkan ekspresi cemasmu untukku, ARASSEO!" ucapnya dengan penuh penegasan .

" nde, arasseo agashi" jawabnya menunduk patuh.

Gerimis tipis mewarnai pemakaman hari ini. Banyak pelayat yang menghadiri upacara pemakaman ini. Tentu saja karena yang meninggal adalah putra sulung dari dari mentri Kim. Apalagi beredar isu bahwa putra mentri Kim meninggal secara tidak wajar. Dari kabar yang terdengar ia meninggal karena dibunuh oleh makhluk mitos, saat ia tengah mengejar sekawanan perampok yang kabur ke arah hutan. Kim Jung mo, tuan muda yang belum genap sebulan menjabat sebagai kepala polisi itu ditemukan tewas dengan keadaan bersimbah darah. Nyonya Kim menangis sepanjang pemakaman,ia tak rela kehilangan putra semata wayangnya.

Sungmin berdiri lemas,mungkin jika Eunhyuk tidak memeganginya ia akan terjatuh. Sungmin pun tak luput dari perhatian para pelayat dan menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka. Pernikahan yang tinggal seminggu lagi batal karena kejadian ini.

"kau tampak sedih"bisik Siwoon

Sungmin diam,tak berniat membalas perkataan kakaknya. Ia tahu ini hanya trik Siwoon untuk membuat sandiwaranya sebagai tunangan yang ditinggal mati berantakan.

"Apa kau yang membunuhnya?"tanya Siwoon berbisik.

Sungmin menginjak kaki Siwoon kuat,membuatnya menahan sakit. Gila,bahkan jika Sungmin ingin pernikahannya batal ia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang nantinya akan membuat tangannya kotor. Sungmin melirik kakaknya yang tengah tersenyum puas. Karena kakaknya sandiwaranya tidak sepenuhnya sempurna.

Nyonya Lee terlihat ikut menenangkan mantan calon besannya yang hampir saja pingsan dengan dibantu para maid tentunya, sedangkan Sungmin masih sangat menikmati 'kesedihannya'.

Gerimis tipis berubah menjadi hujan. Para pelayat telah meninggakan pemakaman. Begitu juga dengan nyonya Lee dan nyonya berjalan pulang bersama Eunhyuk,sedang kakaknya telah kembali ke istana karena ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Sungmin berteduh di sebuah kuil. Ujung hanboknya basah terkena air hujan. Eunhyuk sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan mengoceh tak jelas. Sungmin memperhatikan sekeliling. Terdapat krisan kuning disekeliling kuil.

Ia ingat pernah kesini. Tepatnya sewaktu ayahnya masih hidup. Saat itu ia dan ayahnya rajin ke kuil ini. Kadang ia pergi bersama Siwon. Saat itu ia bertemu dengan seorang pendeta tua yang ia panggil So Man . Sungmin ingat juga saat So man mengajarkannya bermain pedang, saat itu dia sangat senang sekaligus takut. Takut kalau ibunya tahu ia belajar pedang, tetapi ia juga senang karena ayahnya yang menyuruhnya melakukan itu.

Tapi sejak ayahnya meninggal,nyonya Lee melarang putri tunggalnya untuk pergi ke kuil ini. Ia bahkan melarang Sungmin pergi kemana pun tanpa pengawasannya. Semenjak itu hidupnya terasa seperti seekor burung yang terkurung disangkar.

"Agasshi,kapan hujannya berhenti?" Eunhyuk merengek.

"Mana kutahu,bukan aku yang menurunkan hujan"ucap Sungmin santai.

"Agasshi tunggu disini,aku akan mencari sesuatu agar anda bisa pulang"ucap Eunhyuk sambil berlari pergi menerobos hujan.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan duduk menunggu di depan kuil. Hujan masih turun dan bertambah deras. Sudah tiga puluh menit Eunhyuk pergi, mungkin ia juga terjebak hujan fikirnya. Sungmin masih duduk berjongkok di depan pintu kuil, sesekali ia menulis atau menggambar sesuatu dengan jarinya dilantai kuil yang tampak berdebu.

" Hyuki-ah... kenapa lama sekali" dengusnya bosan,

tatapan Sungmin beranjak ke sekililing kuil, seikat bunga krisan kuning yang tengah melayu...

" aku buat hiasan rambut saja" gumamnya mengusir bosan. Satu persatu,untaian bunga krisan itu ia rangkai sedemikian rupa sehingga berbentuk melingkar menyerupai mahkota.

" kyeopta" ucapnya pada krisan di tangannya

" Hyukki-ah, akan kuberikan untuknya nanti , eh... tapi ini sudah mau layu dibuang saja" . " aigoo... kenapa dia lama sekali oh!" kakinya menghentak hantakkan lantai kuil, bosan menunggu di depan kuil, Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam kuil dilihatnya beberapa deret patung Buddha yang menampakkan senyum wulas asih.

" Buddha, kapan hujannya akan berhenti apakah kau tak kasihan padaku bajuku sudah lembab dan perutkku juga lapar!, aneh sekali bukankah ini awal musim semi tapi kenapa hujannya begitu deras? Hyukki-ah!ppali..." Sungmin mendengus kesal , ditendangnya beberapa tempat lilin yang memang sudah terjatuh.

' takk!'

Tatakan lilin itu mengenai sesuatu. Dan seketika sesosok pria tinggi dan tampan meringis memegangi kepalanya , tangan kanannya memegang tatakan lilin yang ditendangnya tadi sedangkan diantara tangan kirinya terselip sebuah buku dengan sampul lusuh. Sungmin tersentak, refleks ia memundurkan langkahnya.

" j jangan mendekat, kau siapa" Sungmin bersiap mengambil 'kuda kudanya', yah walaupun tak terlihat sempurna, tapi ia masih mengingat jelas pelajaran bela dirinya meskipun sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu

" yak! Napeun yeoja, bisa bisanya melemparku dengan benda seperti ini haa!" ucap pria itu sambil meringis sakit

" na.. napeun? Hei, siapa kau berani sekali berbicara seperti itu padaku!, tunggu kau pasti orang jahatkan " ucap Sungmin takut.

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya orang jahat(?)...

Siapa yang orang jahat(?)...

Pria itu memperhatikan Sungmin sambil berjalan mengelilinginya. Sungmin tampak bersiap lagi, didiringi dengan exspresi takut.

"Yakk! Kau mau apa hah? Jangan macam-macam atau ..."

"Apa kau Sungmin kan ,putri tunggal dari mendiang mentri Lee?" pria itu memotong pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Bb- bagaimana kau tahu?"

Pria itu tak menjawab. Ia justru tersenyum misterius. Senyum yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

Eunhyuk berlari ke arah kuil,namun belum sampai dikuil ia sudah bertemu dengan nonanya. Sungmin berjalan tanpa memperdulikan jika bajunya basah. Eunhyuk bergegas menghampirinya dan menutupinya dari hujan.

Ia terus meminta maaf karena terlambat menjemput Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia lebih peduli dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"_**Yakk! Kau mau apa hah? Jangan macam-macam atau ..."**_

"_**Apa kau Sungmin,putri tunggal dari mendiang mentri Lee?"pria itu memotong pembicaraan Yoona.**_

"_**Bb- bagaimana kau tahu?"**_

"_**Kenalkan aku Kyuhyun ,murid dari tuan So man . Sudah lama kami menunggu anda"ucapnya lalu tersenyum ramah.**_

"_**menunggu? Aku, apa maksudmu?" Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti.**_

" **Jauh sebelum masa sekarang,ketika dunia masih dipenuhi dengan makhluk mitos,manusia hidup dalam ketakutan. Banyak manusia yang dibunuh oleh makhluk mitos,setiap hari dilalui dengan jeritan dan ketakutan. Sampai seorang pendeta datang dan menyegel makhluk-makhluk mitos itu kedalam sebuah dimensi lain. Sebelum pendeta itu menghilang menjadi debu,ia telah membagi kekuatanya kepada orang-orang yang terpilih dimana nantinya mereka akan ditakdirkan untuk melindungi segel dimensi yang akan retak selama 200 tahun sekali. Kekuatan itu terbagi menjadi lima unsur penting. Semua kekuatan itu dupersiapkan untuk memperbaiki segel yang telah rusak dan mengembalikan keseimbangan dunia. Dimana orang yang menerima kekuatan itu harus siap untuk mati" **

Kyuhyun tampak berbicara serius ,sesekali ia menunjukkan buku yang dipegangnya tadi sedangkan Ysungmin hanya menatap diam tak mengerti apa yang pria itu katakan,

" sepertinya aku harus pergi, semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi!" ucapnya singkat dan berlari menerobos hujan yang tak sederas tadi

Pria itu hanya tersenyum simpul, ditatapnya tatakan lilin yang masih dipegangnya sejak tadi,

" tidak bertemu lagi" gumamnya pelan

" agashi maafkan saya, aku benar benar terjebak hujan tadi! Agashi jangan marah padaku jebal agashi..." Eunhyuk merengek mengeratkan tanganya pada lengan Sungmin

Sungmin tidak peduli dengan rengekkan Eunhyuk, ia masih berjalan dengan tatapan kosong . Orang- orang yang melihatnya merasa iba , mereka mengira kalau agashi Lee merasa sangat sedih karena kehilangan calon suaminya.

" Hyukki-ah, bawakan makan malamku segera aku sangat lapar!"

" nde, agashi... ! " jawabnya dengan mata berkaca kaca,

Eunhyuk tahu kalau Sungmin sudah meminta sesuatu padanya pasti ia sudah tak marah lagi.

Sungmin menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan piring dan mangkuk yang mengkilap, benar benar bersih tak ada bumbu dari kuah masakan yang tersisa, ia melihat Eunhyuk yang akan membawa nampan itu ke dapur.

" kau demam? Wajahmu memerah " ucap Yoo Na dan menempelkan tangan ke dahinya,

Eunhyuk menggeleng dalam hatinya ia bersyukur dapat memiliki Sungmin. Teringat akan kenangan buruknya , saat usianya delapan tahun ia dijual sebagai budak dan harus mengalami beberapa penyiksaan. Sangat menyakitkan, tapi untung ia bertemu Menteri Lee saat tengah berusaha kabur dari kejaran tuannya dulu.

Panjang jika harus diceritakkan, yang jelas Eunhyuk menganggap keluarga Lee adalah keluarga keduanya, dan yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia punya nama sekarang, Eunhyuk... terdengar manis ditelinganya.

Senang rasanya ada yang memanggil namamu, dulu ia bahkan tidak punya nama karena statusnya sebagai budak . keluarga lee adalah harta baginya sekarang.

" gwanchaseumnida ! aku bawa ini keluar dulu selamat beristirahat" ucapnya singkat lalu pergi memberi ruang untuk Sungmin beristirahat.

Pagi ini masih sama, hujan masih mengguyur hanyang sejak subuh tadi. Langitnya sangat gelap didiringi dengan gemuruh petir yang menyambar. Sungmin duduk terpekur sambil memandangi sulamannya yang tak kunjung jadi. Sebuah motif burung bangau yang mengepakkan sayap kelihatannya gagal, sayapnya kurang lebar dan kaki bangaunya juga pendek. Ia terkekeh melihat pekerjaannya sendiri.

" agashi, ini aku "

" nde, masuklah"

" ada apa? Apa agashi masih memikirkan Tuan muda Kim" tanya Eunhyuk berhati hati,

Sungmin menggeleng dilihatnya Eunhyuk dalam dalam,

" istirahatlah aku tahu kau demam, akan kusuruh Donghae membawa obat , kau tak perlu menemaniku hari ini, aku ingin melihat orabonim" ucap Sungmin lembut.

" tuan muda, sudah berangkat sejak pagi tadi kelihatannya ada peristiwa penting, oh pembunuhan itu ! kemarin malam ada laporan kalau ditemukkan korban lagi, "

" korban?", entah kenapa ingatannya mengarah pada perkataan pria yang ditemuinya kemarin.

" apakah ini ada hubungnnya dengan pria itu" ia mencoba menerka nerka. Sungminpun dikagetkan oleh kedatangan ibunya .

Ia tak sadar kalau wanita berparas lembut itu sudah duduk di sampingnya, ia mengira Sungmin masih terpukul akan kegagalan pernikahannya.

Ny. Lee mengelus bahu Sungmin lembut dipeluknya tubuh putri semata wayangnya itu dengan sayang.

Entah kenapa, tiba tiba kepala Sungmin menjadi pusing dan seketika semuanya gelap dan sesak, keringat dingin mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Ia benar benar kesulitan bernafas sekarang.

Ny. Lee yang panik langsung berteriak memanggil Eunhyuk . Mereka panik melihat Sungmin yang kesulitan bernafas, berkali kali memanggilnya namun tak ada jawaban hingga tabib datang dan mulai memeriksa keadaannya.

" Nona hanya kelelahan mungkin ia masih shock pasca kematian tuan muda Kim, saya sudah berikan resepnya dan pastikan ia beristirahat dengan baik, saya permisi" ucap tabib Jang dengan diantar Eunhyuk.

" biarkan aku yang menjaganya kau tidurlah! aku tahu kau juga demam kan." ucap ny. Kim tegas

" t tapi nyonya , agashi anda..."

" pergilah!" yang disusul anggukan patuh dari Eunhyuk.

Ny. Kim menatap wajah putrinya dengan sendu ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari dahi sang putri.

" haruskah sekarang yeobo kau mengorbankan putri kita ?" ucap ny. Kim seraya mengemgam tangan putih putrinya itu.

Hujan masih belum berhenti, meskipun hanya gerimis halus yang tersisa tapi tanda hujan akan turun masih terlihat dari gelapnya kungkungan awan.

Siwon berjalan dengan tergesa gesa menuju kamar Sungmin, ia tidak memperdulikan bajunya yang basah. Siwon masuk dengan raut cemas dan lansung menghampiri yang terus terjaga...

" omonim, Sungmiin..." Ia bertambah cemas ketika melihat wajah pucat adiknya,

" ia belum bangun juga?"

" Siwon- ah , kita harus segera mencari pengganti putra keluarga Kim, hatiku mengatakan bahwa takdir itu segera datang, cepatlah atau adik mu dalam bahaya, hiks... aku benar benar takut , aku tidak mau putriku mengorbankan dirinya demi hal hal seperti itu..." ny. Lee terisak tertahan, dicengkramnya kuat, kerah hanbok yang ia kenakan.

Seraya memberi kekuatan, Siwon mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh rapuh sang ibu. Usapannya berhasil menenangkan sang ibu, ia terpejam dalam dekapan hangat putranya.

Sungmin melenguh, digerakkannya tangan yang sejak semalam digenggam erat oleh sang ibu. Matanya mengerjap mencari cahaya. Dilihatnya sekeliling kamar itu, ada ibu dan kakaknya yang masih terlelap.

Ia ingin bangun,namun tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk digerakan. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering hingga ia tak mampu mengucapkan satu kata sekali pun. Sungmin mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tapi sayang ia tak mengingat apa pun juga. Yang dingatnya hanya pertemuannya dengan pria aneh bernama Kyuhyun dikuil serta kata-katanya yang begitu membekas diotaknya.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dari perkataanya?" batin Sungmin bertanya-tanya.

Nyonya Lee terbangun. Ia langsung melihat keadaan putri kesayangannya yang sudah sadar. Sungmin berkata jika ia baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya nyonya Lee tidak percaya,ia membangunkan Siwon dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi memanggil tabib.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Jika ibunya sudah bersikap begini maka tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menurut.

Nyonya Lee mengelap tangan Sungmin dengan kain basah. Ia begitu telaten mengurusi Sungmin. Dalam hati ia bersyukur dalam hati setidaknya perhatian ibunya tidak berubah.

Ditempat lain,tepatnya di sebuah kuil, Kyuhyun seperti biasa tengah menikmati tidur siangnya. Seorang pria yang tidak kalah tingginya dari dia melempar sebuah buku ke arahnya. Kyuhyun yang tertangganggu tidur siangnya pun terbangun. Tapi ia tak marah, malah ia tersenyum ramah pada pria itu.

Pria itu cemberut,tak suka jika melihat senyuman Kyuhyun . Ia bilang iri , akan senyuman Kyuhyun yang mampu menakhlukkan hati hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Kyuhyun bertanya apa yang kali ini Yesung perbuat.

Yesung ,pria yang lebih muda(?) darinya dua tahun itu tampak menjelaskan masalahnya dengan sedramatisir mungkin.

Kyuhyun hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Yesung dan seperti biasa memberikan dia petuah-petuah lama.

So man datang dengan tongkat rotan di tangan kanannya. Raut wajahnya tampak tidak mengenakan. Yesung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh kyuhyun , Soman yang tak lain adalah guru mereka itu tampak berjalan mendekat.

Meski sudah tua namun so man masih nampak sehat dan tegak berdiri ketika sedang menghukum Yesung.

"Kim Yesung! Cepat kembali ke ruangan, lanjutkan kembali latihanmu !"

Dengan langkah yang lemas dan badan yang sedikit dibungkukkan ia kembali keruangan latihannya sedangkan Kyuhyun... ia merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu kembali melanjutkan tidur siangnya

So man hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Kyuhyun , tapi mau berbuat apalagi , pemuda tampan itu memang sudah menyelesaikan latihannya bahkan jauh sebelum Yesung dan lainnya datang.

Sejak kecil, Kyuhyun telah di didik dengan latihan yang sangat keras. Bukan hanya fisik tapi mentalnya juga telah di tempa.

Meskipun terlahir dari bangsawan, memiliki tubuh bagus wajah tampan dan otak yang tergolong jenius ia tak dapat melakukan apa yang dia ingin karena statusnya , ibunya adalah seorang selir maka dari itu, ia sudah biasa jika mendapat perlakuan yang buruk.

Sampai saat usianya sembilan tahun, ia bertemu dengan Soman dan saat itulah semua pelatihan itu dimulai.

**Tbc.**

Aigoooo...

Saya berterimakasih untuk respon kalian semua, khususnya bagi yang udah bersedia meRiview.

Saya masih baru disini dan belum bisa kasih banyak,-_-

Tapi jujur, saya bener bener ngucapin "GAMSAHAMNIDA" .

Baeklah bagi yang berminat silakan riview, kritik saran dan masukkan akan ditampung.

Gomawo udah ngebaca^^.

Sign

Park hye Jin

Nb: pergantian judul, n sedikit ganti summary.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

**A Kyumin fanfiction**

**( supernatural)**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|supernatural- friendship_adventure|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: all coup**

**Genre : supernatural, fantasy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Summary :**

**Jauh sebelum masa sekarang ketika dunia masih di penuhi oleh makhluk mahkluk mitos dengan kekuatan sihir yang kuat, jauh dimana saat keretakan gerbang dimensi yang menghubungkan dunia atas dan bawah mulai retak, keseimbangan dunia terancam. Takdir dimulai, yang menerima kekuatan harus siap untuk mati!.**

**Happy Reading**

"_**Yakk! Kau mau apa hah? Jangan macam-macam atau ..."**_

"_**Apa kau Sungmin,putri tunggal dari mendiang mentri Lee?"pria itu memotong pembicaraan Yoona.**_

"_**Bb- bagaimana kau tahu?"**_

"_**Kenalkan aku Kyuhyun ,murid dari tuan So man . Sudah lama kami menunggu anda"ucapnya lalu tersenyum ramah.**_

"_**menunggu? Aku, apa maksudmu?" Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti.**_

**- **_**' A Kyumin fanfiction'**_** -**

" andweeeeee..."

Yesung berteriak entah pada siapa, tanganya menjambak rambutnya sendiri , ia meratap melihat sebuah mangkuk besar berisi soup ayam ginseng, eh tapi hanya terlihat kuahnya saja. Ia kehilangan ayam- ayamnya sekarang.

Donghae tampak senang, tidak ia sangaat bahagia karena pertama ia mendapatkan dua paha ayam ginseng dan dapat melahapnya sekaligus dan ke dua ia dapat melihat ekspresi menderita Yesung dengan sangat puas.

Yesung menatap tajam Donghae dan hanya di balas dengan tatapan santai oleh Donghae, ia pun melengos dan berlalu sambil tertawa jahil lalu kembali ke ruang latihannya. Tak lupa ia juga menepuk nepuk bahu Yesung bermaksud jahil dengan memamerkan paha ayamnya yang kini tinggal tulang. Yesung yang merasa 'sekarat 'karena lapar hanya bisa duduk menatap mangkuk yang kini kosong.

" ini, makanlah ! aku memasak banyak " ucap Ryewook tiba tiba. Ia membawa lagi semangkuk soup ayam ginseng lalu memberikannya pada Yesung.

" Ryogie- ah, Gomapseumnida!..." ucap Yesung yang langsung mendekap(?) mangkuk itu dengan senyum yang lebar, tidak dipedulikannya asap yang mengepul dari dalam mangkuk itu dan langsung melahapnya.

"hei, makannya pelan- pelan . Apa kau tidak tidak kepanasan?" ucap Ryewook lagi

Yesung menggeleng, ia tetap menikmati jam makannya dengan lahap.

" ini sangat enak Ryeogie-ah, kau benar benar pandai memasak! Hehehe... boleh aku minta tambah?" ucapnya beraegyo ria...

Ryeowook yang melihat exspresi wajah Yesung itu, hanya menggelengkkan kepalanya. Tanpa menjawab ia langsung membawakan lagi semangkuk soup ayam ginseng untuk Yesung.

Sang dewi malam tampak enggan menampakkan wajahnya. Angin malam berdesir halus meninggalkkan jejak-jejak dingin. Langitnya masih suram... sapuan angin tipis kembali mengibaskan rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Ia tampak tenang duduk bersandar pada batang kayu pohon persik.

Manik matanya, tak bergeming menatap langit yang masih diselimuti awan hitam. Rasanya sungguh sesak jika harus mengingat kembali masa- masa itu. Dipegang erat olehnya sebuah cincin giok biru yang menggantung indah dalam sebuah benang sutra merah. Sesak jika harus mengingat kembali semua itu.

'pukk'

Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan tepukan di bahunya, itu Donghae. Kyuhyun bergeming lalu bergegas menyimpan benda berharganya itu. Donghae tersenyum melihat itu, apa Kyuhyun mengira ia akan mengambil benda itu?, hah ... ada- ada saja, pikirnya . Lalu Donghae pun ikut menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

" hyung , aku tadi bertemu denganya"

" nugu?"

" dia, Lee Sungmin"

" _**Jauh sebelum masa sekarang,ketika dunia masih dipenuhi dengan makhluk mitos,manusia hidup dalam ketakutan. Banyak manusia yang dibunuh oleh makhluk mitos,setiap hari dilalui dengan jeritan dan ketakutan. Sampai seorang pendeta datang dan menyegel makhluk-makhluk mitos itu kedalam sebuah dimensi lain. Sebelum pendeta itu menghilang menjadi debu,ia telah membagi kekuatanya kepada orang-orang yang terpilih dimana nantinya mereka akan ditakdirkan untuk melindungi segel dimensi yang akan retak selama 200 tahun sekali. Kekuatan itu terbagi menjadi lima unsur penting. Semua kekuatan itu dipersiapkan untuk memperbaiki segel yang telah rusak. Dimana orang yang menerima kekuatan itu harus siap untuk mati" **_

Manik rubahnya menatap lembut ke arah langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Udara dingin yang sungguh menusuk, Sungmin semakin mengeratkan selimut itu ketubuhnya. Matanya sulit terpejam malam ini, pertemuan kemarin sungguh mengganggu pikirannya .

Udara dingin semakin menusuk, dan semakin ia eratkan selimut tidurnya lagi. Kejadian hari ini benar benar membingungkan baginya, bagaimana mungkin pria tadi mengetahui namanya, padahal mengenal saja tidak. Dan lagi, cerita itu...

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal , ada perasaan takut dan sesak sangat sesak hingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Dirasakannya kembali nafasnya yang masih sesak .

Dalam cahaya kamar yang remang, Sungmin terus memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun , entah apa maksud dari perkataannya, Sungmin tidak bisa dibuat tidur olehnya belum lagi ia mengatakan bahwa ia murid tuan So Man...'eh' raut wajah Sungmin seketika mengeras lalu disingkapnya selimut dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

Ia larut dalam fikirannnya sendiri, bukan tentang perkataan Kyuhyun kemarin tapi pria itu, So Man.

Disaat inilah, Sungmin rindu dengan ayahnya. Ayah yang selalu ada disampingnya, ayah yang paling ia sayangi sebelum ibu dan kakaknya. Dia diperingkat pertama bagi Sungmin.

"aboeji" ucap Sungmin lirih...

-Flashback-

" aboeji! Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya seorang gadis kecil dengan hanbok pink pucat dan rompi hijau muda yang bertengger apik di tubuh mungilnya hiasan rambut beruba jepit berbentuk kupu-kupu ungu menambah manis penampilan gadis itu. tentu jika dilihat dari penampilannya ia bukan dari kalangan biasa, dia Lee Sung Min putri tunggal mentri Lee Young Woon.

Bersama ayahnya, Sungmin mengunjungi sebuah kuil tua yang terletak jauh dari keramaian,

"aneh sekali, kuil ini letakknya sangat dekat dengan pemakaman mana ada yang mau berdoa kesini, lagi pula ini sudah masuk pintu hutan rokugo,, hutan yang terkutuk" gumam Sungmin seraya memajukan bibir mungilnya.

" aboeji mendengarmu Min-ah"

Sungmin sontak menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, dengan tatapan tanpa dosa ia mengembangkan senyuman lima jarinya.

Mentri Lee lalu mengelus pucuk kepala putrinya itu dengan sayang,

"jagalah ucapanmu, ini tempat suci tempat berkumpulnya para 'Dewa'! jangan berfikiran macam-macam arasseo!"

"hmm, aresseo aboeji! Mianhae" sesal Sungmin dengan ucapan manja

Mentri Lee hanya tersenyum melihat wajah putrinya itu, tanpa ada exspresi yang berarti ia hanya menatap dalam manik rubah Sungmin yang memancarkan cahaya keunguan. Hatinya seakan tersayat ketika mengingat kembali takdir yang mengikat putrinya itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,ini sudah takdirkan!.

Tangan kecil Sungmin meraih tangan kekar ayahnya, ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali menatap wajah sang ayah dengan kepolosannya mentap sang ayah dengan binar keunguan di balik manik hitam mata rubahnya.

Mentri Lee yang terbangun dari lamunannya, namun kembali datang padanya lagi sebuah kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa putrinya itu, cepat atau lambat itu sudah pasti. Ia tidak rela jika tangan kecil dan putih ini harus menjadi 'merah' dan 'terluka'. Ia tidak mau jika tatapan polos ini harus berubah menjadi tatapan tajam dan mengerikan.

"Sungmin puteriku, di puteriku! So man-sshi. Jika bukan karena kejadian tujuh tahun lalu dan ramalan bodoh itu serta Sumpahku, aku tidak akan membiarkan puteriku seperti ini. Demi apapun, aboeji tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka nak!" monolog mentri Lee dalam hati

"kau tidak bisa merubah apapun Tuan Lee ! itu sudah jadi kehendak langit"

Mentri Lee terhenyak sesaat dari lamunannya kembali, itu So Man-sshi seseorang yang akan membuat semuanya 'ketempatnya' mengembalikan apa yang sudah langit tetapkan pada puteri kecilnya.

Tangan Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan sang ayah dieratkannya tubuh mungilnya pada langan kekar ayahnya. Sungmin merasakan ada hawa yang membuat nafasnya sesak ia ketakutan sekarang.

"aku tahu ini keputusan yang sulit mentri Lee, namun kau tidak melupakn semua itu kan? Ingatlah kau tidak dapat merubah takdir langit. Orang-orang seperti puterimu sudah menjadi bagian dari langit bahkan sebelum ia menjadi puterimu lee Young Woon" tegas So man pada mentri Lee yang terlihat goyah akan keputusannya.

Mentri Lee hanya diam apalagi kalau bukan diam dan menjalaninya dengan pasrah, ia tidak mungkin menentang langit bukan! Apalagi jika mengingat Sungmin...

Ia berjongkok mensejajarkan posisisnya dengan Sungmin. Dipegangnya erat bahu mungil itu lembut, Sungmin tahu jika fikirannya ayahnya sedang kalut sekarang ia hanya diam lalu memasang senyum semanis yang dia bisa.

"min-ah, dengarkan aboeji! Jika harinya tiba nanti kau harus selalu ingat denga nasehat-nasehat dari aboeji ne, jangan melawan omonin juga selalu turuti orabonim ne, aboeji akan cara agar kau selalu hidup bahagia kau harus tetap hidup untuk aboeji arraseo!"

"arasseo aboeji"

Sementara So man yang melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu jika ini akan jauh lebih sulit.

"namamu Sungmin kan nona kecil?" ucap So man ramah

Sungmin yang masih takut dengan So man hanya mengangguk seraya meneratkan tangannya pada sang ayah.

" Min-ah, kenalkan beliau tuan Soman ia akan menjadi guru keterlampilanmu mulai saat ini" ucap ayahnya

" soengsonim..., tapi aboeji bukankah omonim melarang ku untuk keluar rumah dan lagi sudah ada Jung ajjuma yang mengajarkanku "

" bukan keterlampilan yang omonim dan jung ajjuma, tapi keterlampilan membela diri. Bukankah puteriku ini selalu iri jika melihat Si woon berlatih pedang hmm! "

"jinja! Tapi omm..."

"tidak usah cemas, aboeji sudah mengurusnya hmm"

" ne aboeji!"

Dengan sopan Sungminpun mengenalkan dirinya pada tuan So man. Wajahnya tak henti dihiasi senyuman. Dan tanpa mereka sadari tampak seorang anak laki-laki mengintip dari kajauhan. Pipinya merona terlihat jelas dari kulitnya yang putih, ia menyukai senyuman itu... senyuman Lee Sungmin.

-Flasback end-

Sungmin hanyut dalam ingatannya, saat pertama ia bertemu dengan tuan So man. Jujur ia sangat menikmati masa-masa itu, ia dapat dengan bebas keluar, mengayunkan pedang, berlari, mengitari bukit, menikmati udara sore , dan berjalan kaki di pagi hari. Semuanya menyenangkan, jika tidak ada hari itu hari dimana ayahnya meninggal ...

Sejak saat itu Sungmin menghentikan semua aktifitasnya itu. dan ibunya yang melarangnya ke luar rumah tanpa pengawal.

Kembali Sungmin menerucutkan bibirnya, ia ingat pada Kyuhyun jika pria itu murid tuan So Man kenapa ia tidak mengenalnya atau ia hanya berpura-pura kenal padanya, tapi mana mungkin. Setahu Sungmin saat ia menjalani latihannya bersama So man hanya ada tiga orang yaitu Sungmin, tuan So man dan ayahnya.

Tapi jika difikir lagi, Sungmin hanya berlatih enam bulan pada So man apa mungkin jika setelah itu ia mencari murid baru. Tapi kenapa pria itu mengenalnya dan bilang ia sudah lama menunggu Sungmin.

Sungmin mengacak –acak rambutnya sendiri, terlalu banyak kata tetapi dan itu dalam otaknya. Ia mendengus kesal... lalu dilihatnya langit yang benar- benar gelap.

Kabut tipis mengitari suasana malam di Hanyang ,malam yang semaki larut dalam kegelapan, desiran angin membekukan semuanya. Jerit ketakutan manusia sayup sayup terdengar menyayat kegelapan malam. Suara lolongan srigala tapi mengapa ini terdengar indah entah untuk siapa. Bukan hanya suara serigala yang mengaung dan jerit takut manusia tapi ada ribuan burung gagak yang berterbangan di langit malam Hanyang...

Bagai sungai kecil yang mengalir tetesan darah segar menodai kegelapan malam itu. Angin sekan ikut berpesta menyeruakkan bau anyir membawanya pada masing- masing takdir terpilih.

Tbc.

Saya berterimakasih yang udah mau ngeriview buat mereka^^

**Dewi .k. tubagus : ada typos soal nama yoona and ny. Kim. Dan Sungmin yang sudah dilatih sejak kecil**

**Hye jin: maaf kalo soan typos sebenernya fanficy ini udah saya bikin setahun yang lalu pake nama Yoona, tapi karena blog saya dihapus 'entah kenapa' jadinya saya ubah tokohnya jadi couple favourite saya... kalo soal Ming yang dilatih jawabnya iah.. **

**Vitaminsparkyu1123: latihan untuk apa?**

**Hye Jin: mereka disini dilatih unruk membasmi 'sesuatu' yang meresahkan manusia dan para dewa akan dijabarin di chapter selanjutnya^^**

**Deviayanti 137: ada hubungnnya dengan sihir dan reinkarnasi?**

**Hye jin: iah, harap tunggu di chap selanjutnya itu juga nanti di jabarin kok**

Dan buat, **ree minho, chole, park Heeni, cholee,** and **sider** gomawo udah mau mampir di cerita saya.

Yang berminat silahkan meriview!

Sign ( Hye jin park)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

**A Kyumin fanfiction**

**( supernatural)**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|supernatural- friendship_adventure|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: all coup**

**Genre : supernatural, fantasy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Summary :**

**Jauh sebelum masa sekarang ketika dunia masih di penuhi oleh makhluk mahkluk mitos dengan kekuatan sihir yang kuat, jauh dimana saat keretakan gerbang dimensi yang menghubungkan dunia atas dan bawah mulai retak, keseimbangan dunia terancam. Takdir dimulai, yang menerima kekuatan harus siap untuk mati!.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**_supernatural_**

Kabut tipis mengitari suasana malam di Hanyang ,malam yang semaki larut dalam kegelapan, desiran angin membekukan semuanya. Jerit ketakutan manusia sayup - sayup terdengar menyayat kegelapan malam. Suara lolongan srigala tapi mengapa ini terdengar indah entah untuk siapa. Bukan hanya suara serigala yang mengaung dan jerit takut manusia tapi ada ribuan burung gagak yang berterbangan di langit malam Hanyang...

Bagai sungai kecil yang mengalir tetesan darah segar menodai kegelapan malam itu. Angin sekan ikut berpesta menyeruakkan bau anyir membawanya pada masing- masing takdir terpilih.

'oak, oak, oak, oak...'

Ratusan gagak berpesta mengitari langit malam Hanyang, mereka terbang berputar-putar , saling menabrak, dan menukik satu sama lain. Tak ayal sebagiann dari gagak gagak itu membentur tembok dan jendela rumah warga.

Tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan dari dalam sana , sebab sejak sore tadi seluruh warga di desa itu sudah mengungsi.

Kabut asap itu perlahan datang dan bertambah menebal seiring dengan laju pertambahan gagak di langit malam itu. bersamaman dengan itu bayangan hitam muncul dari balik tanah...

'oak, oak, oak,'

Nona muda itu duduk terpekur memandangi perubahan aneh pada dirinya, manik rubah itu kini tidak lagi berwarna kecoklatan tetapi ungu gelap, dan lihatlah rambut yang tadi terkelabang rapih kini sudah tergerai indah berayun bersama angin .

Angin , yah sejak Sungmin menatap bulan tadi ia merasakan keganjilan pada tubuhnya. Ia masih tidak bergeming, tangan putihnya terlihat semakin putih tidak ini sangat putih atau pucat. Manik rubah itu masih menrka nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"gagak!" serunya terpekik ketika ia membuka pintu. Seekor gagak mati tepat di depan kakinya saat ia akan melangkah keluar.

Kembali manik rubah itu berubah tajam hingga mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan yang lebih gelap kali ini. Sebuah bayangan hitam muncul dibelakangnya dan bersiap untuk menerkamnya.

Rasanya dingin dan aneh ada aura mencekam namun tidak ada rasa takut dalam hati nona itu. untuk beberapa saat Sungmin masih bergeming ,untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga bayangan itu perlahan mengungkuk Sungmin mulai dari kaki hingga pinggang ramping nona itu.

Nafasnya tiba tiba sesak saat bayangan hitam itu terus naik mengungkung tubuhnya, manik rubah yang tadinya berwarna ungu kembali ke warna semula kecoklatan...

Sungmin masih tidak bergerak otaknya seperti tidak merespon tuntutan hatinya yang mulai gemetar takut. Kaku tubuhnya kaku hingga saat bayangan itu sudah mencapai sebatas leher putihnya,

'Crashh'

Tubuh Sungmin hampir limbung jika Kyuhyun tidak menangkapnya.

Pekikan jerit kesakitan kembali terdengar ketika Donghae merapalkan mantra mantra suci yang terdengar indah di telinga Sungmin. Hei tunggu , suara ini suara yang selalu kudengar beberapa hari ini semenjak kematian Kim Jung mo...

'blash'

Kembali Donghae membelah bayangan hitam yang sempat menyatukan diri kembali dengan kertas mantranya, hingga tidak ada jalan lain jika begini, sebuah kipas kertas dengan lukisan serta ukiran bunga teratai putih menari cantik dalam pegangan tangannya .

"pergilah kegelapan tanpa dasar"

Seketika angin kencang kembali berhembus menerbangkan segala yang ada. Tangan besar Kyuhyun meraup tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam dekapan hangat dan semakin erat.

Donghae masih dengan posisi kuda-kudanya dengan kipas kertas dengan ia perlakukan sebagai senjata, dengan cepat kembali membelah bayangan hitam itu hingga tidak bersisa lagi.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu,ratusan gagak jatuh bersamaan memenuhi tanah Hanyang malam itu.

**_Supernatural_**

Sungmin masih diam dan wajahnya masih terlihat pucat pasi mata rubahnya terus menatap nanar pemandangan di depan nya saat ini.

Jangan lupakan ia masih dalam dekapan Kyuhyun sekarang, entah kenapa ia tidak mau melepaskan pelukan itu biarlah tetap begini meskipun harus tercekat namun perasaannya menghangat sekarang.

"omonim"

Tidak ia melupakan ibunya bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh ini, reflek ia gerakann tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar sang ibu .

Namun saat ia akan melangkah otot kakinya terasa lemas , semuanya terasa berputar dan gelap hingga ia jatuh kembali dalam dekapan hangat Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kau lihat yang barusan untung kita bergerak cepat jika terlambat sedikit saja... Kyu! Agashi.."

"ne hyung bantu aku membawanya ke kamar"

"nne.."

"apa yang terjadi padanya kyu apa kekuatannya sudah mulai muncul, bukankah masih tersisa tiga purnama lagi untuknya bergabung dengan kita tapi mengapa cepat sekali, wahh! Tampaknya kau jauh kebih kuat dari pada kami agashi"

Ucap Donghae saat melihat kesibukan Kyuhyun merapikan selimut ke tubuh Sungmin.

Derap langkah kaki tegap Siwon terdengar menuju kamar Sungmin yang terletak di utara dari kediaman utama keluarga Lee.

Hingga wajah tampan Siwon mengeras saat melihat ada dua pria asing yang berada dalam kamar adiknya tersebut. Ia tampak akan melayangkan tinjunya pada ke dua pria itu terlebih pada Kyuhyun. Karena tangan pemuda itu tampak mengenggam erat tangan adiknya yang sedang tertidur eh atau malah Sungmin pingsan fikir Siwon.

Tangan berotot itu sudah akan melayangkan tinjunya pada itu namun saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun kepalan itu perlahan mengendur. Ia kaget dengan wajah seseorang yang ia ada dihadapannya sekarang,

"yayng, Yang mulia ..." lirih Siwon yang hanya terdengar olehnya dan Kyuhyun pastinya.

Siwon masih terperangah dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, ia tidak menyadari seringaian sinis dari Kyuhyun.

"maaf, kami lancang memasuki kamar adikmu Lee Siwon-sshi kami bisa menjelaskan semuanya " ujar Donghae memecah tatapan mereka.

"Sungmin, apa yang terjadi padanya kenapa ia bisa...ahrgggh"

Satu pukulan ringan dari Donghae mengantarkan Siwon terbaring di alam mimpi.

"Kyu, kkaja ini belum saatnya Sungmin tahu tentang tugasnya dan lagi pula kekutannya belum sepenuhnya muncul bisa bahaya jika ada penjaga terlebih nyonya Lee jika tahu apa yang terjadi disini"

Saran Donghae seraya menyebarkan kertas mantra untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi. Ia juga tidak lupa menyalakan sebuah lili biru dengan aroma madu yang berfungsi menghapus ingatn Siwon dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk seraya membopong tubuh Siwon yang lebih besar darinya ke kamar Siwon.

Dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, suasana di sekitar kamar Sungmin kembali tenang seperti semula.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca terlihat terang dan syarat akan kehangatan mentari mengantarkan hawa musim semi nan sejuk saat bunga bunga bermekaran dan rumput yang menyala hijau, mengahadirkan suasana hijau . pagi ini semua warga berkumpul di pusat pemerintahan tidak sebut saja ini alun alun. Banyak sekali warga yangmemasang expresi takut, bingung dan ada yang beberapa marah mengumpat petugas, mengomentari ketidak becusan kerja mereka untuk melindungi desa mereka.

Namun tidak dengan anak-anak yang berkumpul juga di alun alun itu. tampak mereka sangat ceria seprti hari hari sebelumnya, tidak ada beban. Salah seorang anak yang paling tinggi itu mengumpulkan semuanya.

Mereka berkumpul untuk membagi kelompoknya masing-masing dan memencar kembali. Lempar batu, mereka tampak asik mengumpulakn batu dan menyusunnya tinggi-tinggi lalu di rubuhkannya lagi. Raut ceria dan bahagia menghiasai pagi mereka. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui jika orang tua mereka sedang dihantui oleh ketakutan.

Seorang pria gembul dengan attribut lengkapnya sebagai penjabat militer menatap senang expresi anak –anak yang sedang bermain itu.

Pagi belum terlalu siang ketika segerombolan laki-laki berseragam mulai berbaris seraya mengamati keributan hari ini. Dibelakang mereka tampak sebuah gerobak kayu dengan tumpukan jerami diatasnya. Bau anyir meyebar menembus indra penciuman mereka.

"ini para korban yang kami temukan di perbatasan hutan desa tuan." Seru salah seorang lelaki yang disebut pemimpin pasukan itu.

Lelaki gembul itu berjalan mendekat dan memeriksa satu persatu mayat yang sudah tidak baik lagi keadaanya. Tubuh mereka pucat dengan bagian mata yang menghitam dan cekung, bibir mereka mengaga lebar seperti habis menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan.

Kulit mereka juga terkesan kering dan keriput...(?) hei mereka bahkan masih muda bahkan ada satu mayat seorang remaja lelaki dan kulit yang keriput, ini aneh fikir seorang yang akrab di panggil Shin dong itu.

"kuburkan mereka dengan layak dan cari tahu keluarganya"

Ucap Shindong final dan lansung bergegas menuju istana untuk melaporkankejadian ini pada atasannya.

**_Supernatural_**

"yayng, Yang mulia ..."

Ucapan Si won masih terngiang difikiran Kyuhyun. Pemuda jangkung itu duduk bersandar di batang pohon maple dengan sikap duduk kaki yang menggantung . wajah putihnya basah tertepa sisa embun pagi tadi.

"kau masih mengenali wajahku Hyung, tidak kusangka aku yang terbuang ini masih kau ingat hehehe (terkekeh), Sungmin kapan gadis itu akan berubah lagi..."

Perlahan ditariknya sebuah benang sutra merah yang menggantung sebuah cicin giok berwarna biru, itu milik ibu Kyuhyun mendiang selir kim Heechul.

Ia mendesah nafas panjang seraya berdoa untuk kebahagian ibunya di alam baka.

"hei! Kyuhyun mau sampai kau disana hah, tidak mau sarapan nanti aku habiskan jatahmu jika tidak mau turun!"

Itu Yesung, pemuda yang satu ini sangat peka jika ada temannya yang belum makan. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar celotehanya.

'hup'

Satu loncatan singkay telah membawanya pada Yesung.

"hmm ara, kka kita makan!"

.

.

.

"agashi kau belum memakan makanan mu , cepatlah dimakan jika nyonya tahu kau belum makan maka habislah aku." Ucap Eunhyuk yang menyodorkan sumpit serta sendok ke tangan Sungmin.

Tapi maaf gadis itu kehilangan nafsu makannya sekarang . sejak ia bangun di pagi hari dan mendapati dirinya terbungkus hangat oleh selimut.

Ia bisa mengingat kejadian semalam lilin biru penghapus ingatan yang Donghae nyalakan tidak mempan untuknya setidaknya untuk Siwon itu ampuh.

"agashi jebal ayo makan!"

Sungmin tidak menggubris rengekan Eunhyuk ia hanya diam dan fokus membaca buku dihadapannnya itu.

Eunhyuk menyerah direbahkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku di lantai kamar Sungmin , tanpa di sengaja, manik mata itu mengarah pada lelehan lilin yang tidak sengaja tertinggal.

"apa itu, perasaan aku sudah membersihkan kamar nona,kenapa masih ada noda yan terting.. omona!, wangi sekali ini ini apa?"

"eh, apa yang kau lakukan Hyukki-ah?"

"agashi, apa ini wewangian milikmu apa ini yang disebut lilin aroma terapi(?) ,?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya memperlihatkan potongan lilin yang tertinggal sekejap manik mata Sungmin terbelalak.

"buang itu Hyukki-ah, buang jauh jauh" perintah Sungmin.

"eh tapi agshi.."

"buang kubilang dan cepat ganti makan siangku dengan soup kimchi saja..ppali!"

"nne, mianhea agashi, saya segera ambilkan"

"aneh sekali agshi pagi ini..." ucap eunhyuk berlari menuju dapur.

Kepala Sungminn tertunduk mengantarkannya lebih dalam menatap tulisan tulisan hangul pada bukunya . Ia sedikit terisak saat mengingat keanehan tentang dirinya, hanya sang ayah yang ia ingat sekarang...

"abeoji" lirih Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hari masih belum terlau siang untuk mengantarkan malam yang mencekam dan membawa mereka pada angin dingin yang menusuk. Ketika sang purnama ke tiga sudah mengambil alih maka terkuaklah tabir dari setiap takdir yang menuntun mereka pada ikatan benang merah yang sudah tersimpul erat.

.

.

.

**Tbc **

**Oke yang berminat silahkan mereview maaf untuk yang menunggu lama .^^**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca.^^**

**Sign **

**Hye jin park.**


End file.
